girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2019-05-10 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . The wiki pages don't just write themselves, join in on the fun. ---- A shocking plot twist. Truly shocking. Reminds me of an old poem: "I never saw a purple clown/I never hope to see one/but if they exist anyhow/I'd rather see than be one." (with apologies to the original poem and poet). heteromeles Is it just me, or is the speech balloon tail in panel 3 pointing to the wrong person? ➤ :It's not just you. Even Agatha's facial expression would indicate she is the speaker. --Fred1740 (talk) 13:01, May 10, 2019 (UTC) : :(To avoid confusing future readers) As of Monday, it's been fixed. Bkharvey (talk) 22:28, May 13, 2019 (UTC) I'm unenthusiastic about this resolution (supposing it is one -- you never know in GG) of the monster aspects of the plot. It seems like a waste, as if this whole story were nothing but a digression, like those annoying X Files episodes that were just about random monsters instead of about the aliens. Bkharvey (talk) 07:47, May 10, 2019 (UTC) P.S. Sorry, I keep thinking of things after hitting "publish." This is just too easy. Agatha (not even the maybe-enhanced Tarvek) invents this machine that can just send everyone back. So, now she can go home and use it on the Time Police that are coming, and not have to worry about unfreezing Mechanicsburg. I mean, of course that's not going to happen, but why not? (In-world why not, I mean.) And, by the way, in panel 7 Purple is suddenly so on top of tenses that he can handle a counterfactual subjunctive. But mainly I want a bigger role for Red. Bkharvey (talk) 08:00, May 10, 2019 (UTC) :Why won't this happen? The short answer is that Agatha has only second-hand knowledge of what Mechanicsburg looks like, and it's in a time warp with the monster sidling in. it's not the same and she'll need the help of at least Gil and probably Tarvek to fix that problem. Then she's got the bigger problems of the Other inside her, a wasped Baron, and her missing parents to solve, and nothing she's doing here gets her closer to that. What I am hoping is that we don't just get everyone inside the temple (including Gil, Trelawney, Bang, Seffie, and Seffie's Secret, and possibly including Snacky and Dim), at which point the extradimensional exorcism goes awry, catapulting everyone over to Africa around mid-June, with no advancement on getting Lucrezia out of Agatha's head. That's the most obvious plot twist I can see, and it would be nice to go in an unexpected direction. heteromeles :: Plotwise, I'd say that Agatha pretty much has to re-unite with the Circus before leaving England, so I doubt she'll get teleported directly anywhere from the temple. Plus, it's likely she'll solve England's sinking problem and recover the Lantern. Less certain, but still very possible: Albia will die and be replaced with Princess Urania. --Geoduck42 (talk) 23:26, May 10, 2019 (UTC) ::: Is Urania a goddess? The way things are now, Snacky is a more likely replacement. Maybe it'll turn out that those summoned-long-ago monsters were pulling England down and now it'll rise by itself. Bkharvey (talk) 01:18, May 11, 2019 (UTC) :::: No, she appears to be quite human. I suppose he's more likely in the sense of "having the uberSpark-power to forcibly sieze the throne", but legally, as a Lord he's way way further down the line of succession than a Princess. And Skifandar switched from having a God-Queen to a mortal one, so it can happen. And again, plotwise, the Foglios mentioning Urania in the first place (years and years ago, no less, on the Big List of Everybody) makes it far more likely she'll be important. I personally suspect Snacky won't survive current events, one way or the other. --Geoduck42 (talk) 05:24, May 11, 2019 (UTC) ::::: I hope you're right. If I were Albia I'd long since have made sure that I had a spark Princess primed to ascend to godhood in the event of my death. But in any case I don't think her death is a likely turn in the plot. Then the whole undercurrent of the garden of sparks and wanting Agatha to stay in it would fizzle out. No, it's Snacky who has to die. And another problem about today's installment is that we look to be losing Purple's ability to un-repair Dim. Bkharvey (talk) 05:33, May 11, 2019 (UTC) :::::: Hmm.. how about this- it somehow turns out that the only way to stop England from sinking is for Albia to sacrifice herself, which would explain why the rebellious nobles set the process in motion in the first place, to blackmail Albia into giving up. And she either somehow didn't get the message, or she totally knows and refuses to die, despite the damage being done.. --Geoduck42 (talk) 18:23, May 12, 2019 (UTC) ::::: Oh, wait, maybe I'm wrong. Tarvek quotes Purple as saying that Red and Dim's monsters all came from the same direction, but he doesn't say Purple himself did. Maybe that's finally why he needs Tarvek's help: to rejigger the expulsion device for Purple's direction. (But, if that were so, involving Purple in the monster fight won't help attract them... I'm confused.) Bkharvey (talk) 05:50, May 11, 2019 (UTC) :::::: Purlple is likely fully in the same dimesnion and won't be pulled back. -- 07:12, May 11, 2019 (UTC) ::Getting back to Geoduck's point about solving England's sinking problem through exorcism of the monsters would cause as many problems for England's underwater society as it would solve. All that submarine infrastructure would need to be rebuilt. And why are extradimensional monsters the problem? Not that they aren't, but there's no obvious causality. Handwavium must be involved! On a separate point, we still don't know what problem Purple needed Tarvek's help with. Perhaps he's been stranded in the temple for a long time and needs their help to go home? heteromeles Now this is where Tarvek makes himself useful. Would Gil have been so pragmatically ruthless? ( Ok, maybe. But I think we'd rather keep liking Gil. ) -- SpareParts (talk) 04:17, May 11, 2019 (UTC) : Hey!!! Some of us like Tarvek! Anyway, Purple is supposed to know all, past and future alike; it's his own fault for not moving out of the way. Bkharvey (talk) 04:47, May 11, 2019 (UTC) Interesting first time tech problem: on my iPhone, I can see Friday's comic. On Firefox on my laptop, I keep getting sent to the 5/01 comic, and even the sneaky door on the computer sends me to 5/01, not 5/10. Anyone else having that problem, or had that problem? Getting all timey-wimey should be par for this comic, but it's an interesting effect. heteromeles : I don't know about the first part, but as for the sneaky gate, I experience that every time it's the 10th of the month. You know how most of the time it gives you a list of near-misses that you might have meant? I figure if there's only one plausible typo it just sends you there instead of showing you a list of length one. Bkharvey (talk) 01:05, May 13, 2019 (UTC)